Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording and an ink cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
As a water-based ink for ink-jet recording excellent in the color tone as magenta, a water-based ink containing a quinacridone derivative and a xanthene based compound is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-36731).
A water-based ink using the magenta pigment such as the quinacridone derivative, etc., however, has such a problem that the chromogenic property thereof is not sufficient. As a solution to this problem, it is possible to conceive a water-based magenta ink using, as the colorant, the quinacridone derivative together with a magenta dye. Although this water-based magenta ink is excellent in the chromogenic property, a phenomenon called “migration”, in which the colorant seeps to or comes through an edge or periphery of a recorded portion of a recording medium after a recording is performed on the recording medium, is prominent in the water-based magenta ink.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based ink for ink-jet recording capable of realizing both of the improvement in chromogenic property and the suppression of migration.